Snow
by AmiRide
Summary: Snow...snow is sprinkles of cold, crystallized flakes of rain. Snow gets everywhere. In hair, in clothes, in kisses. Snow can bring storms, but snow can fall upon love. And love is exactly what Max and Fang have, and this particular dusting of snow was lucky enough to stumble upon a particularly sweet moment of their love.


**Hi! Ami here. I just wanted to publish this little fluffy Fax did because u just luuuuurve Fax and this cute idea popped into my head in Spanish class. Shh :)**

**Disclaimer: No. Just no.**

* * *

Little silver stars fall from the sky as Max and Fang walk through the snow-covered square. Real stars twinkle above them and holiday lights from the stores flash red and green. A snowflake falls on Max's freckled nose, and she sticks out her tongue to catch more. Hand in hand, they walk down the street, looking through the windows of the stores whose roofs are blanketed in white.

"This looks like a little town," Max says, nestling her head in Fang's shoulder. "Not the big city." They pass a big Christmas tree with sparkling bulbs and flickering garlands.

"It's beautiful," Fang agrees, wrapping an arm around her waist. "By the way, we still need to go Christmas shopping for the Flock."

"Eh," says Max, shrugging. "It can wait 'till tomorrow. Let's enjoy this without having to look through three racks of identical pink shirts for Nudge." They both smile, and Max shivers. Fang pulls her closer to him, enveloping her in his warmth. She smiles contentedly and closes her eyes, feeling snow settle on her shoulders. He shakes his head enough to rid his black hair of the white powder settling in it.

"Can you believe how old we've gotten?" Fang asks.

"Angel just turned seventeen," Max says wistfully. "And Ig's birthday is coming up soon. Twenty-five! I mean, where has the time gone? Seems like just yesterday we were dropping Gazzy off in the sixth grade."

"Yeah, and like last week that we were nervous about the tenth grade," Fang agrees. They reminisce on memories with the flock before falling into a comfortable silence.

"Ooh, chocolate," says Max, spying a quaint little store whose inside she can see from here. Feeling more snow brush her back, she resists the urge to spread her wings and fly in the crisp air. Instead she twirls in the snow, crystals embedding themselves in her curls. Fang shakes his head and smiles, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the store.

"Want some?" he asks, digging around in his pocket for change.

"You know it. Here, I've got some cash."

"No, let me pay for it." Max shrugs and settles back into his arms as they browse the shelves full of brown goodness. She pulls off her mittens and shoves them into her pocket.

"I want this," she decides, grabbing a little bag of chocolate hearts. Fang nods and they head to the cashier.

The girl behind the desk is around eighteen and pretty, with red hair that makes Max want to scowl. Which she does. The girl seems to have only eyes for the dark-haired boy currently standing next to Max and makes poor attempts to flirt with him. Then she notices the girl in his arms and her smile fades. Seeing the promise rings they are both wearing, she stops trying to get Fang to flirt with her and instead asks, "Will that be all?"

"Yes," says Fang curtly. She nods and hands him the chocolate hearts.

"Congratulations," she calls as they leave the store. Max turns back. The girl is grinning, and seeing Max's confused look, she gestures towards her hand. Max pretends to understand and they head out.

She examines her hand in confusion. "What was she talking about—oh," she says, reddening as she remembers the promise rings. "She must think we're—oh." Fang smirks and Max wants to kiss that smug smile off of his face.

Suddenly Fang stops. "What?" asks Max.

"Mistletoe," he says. He leans down to kiss her, and she wraps his arms around his neck. Then she feels something cold on her finger.

"What the—hey, where did my…" Max stops. Her promise ring is gone, replaced instead by a dainty silver ring with a small diamond.

"Might as well make it official," Fang says. Max looks at him in confusion. Then it clicks. The ring…

"Fang—are—are you…"

"Maximum Ride," he says, getting down on one knee in the snow. "I love you more than I will ever love anyone. Will you marry me?"  
Max's eyes widen. Several people have stopped to watch the scene unfold, and all of them are looking at her.

"Yes!" she shouts, flinging her arms around him. She hears wolf-whistles as they kiss again under the mistletoe, under the twinkling lights and the stars, with snow swirling around them.

**so? Like? R&R to spread the love!**

**Mwaah! *blows kisses***

**Till next time!**

**BIIEEEEE!**

**~Ami****


End file.
